A Walk in the Park
by kayeyeohsee
Summary: Bella gets kidnapped by the Volturri! Edward and Alice find they need each other to cope which quickly turns into something more. Where does that leave Jasper? JASxB : Rated M to be safe for future chapters :
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

**BPOV**

The night was their only cover, hard, cold stones dodged the tree's like experts. With my eyes squeezed shut, I could only hear the wind rushing past us as we made our way through the dark night.

I opened my eyes to see the all to familiar dark tunnel of my almost demise. I have no doubt in my mind that this will end up badly. My large captor finally set me down on the stone ground. I don't know who, but the lights get turned on. Officially blinding me.

"Bella dear! And still human. What a shame!" Aro's over cheery voice says in my haze. "Very human, much to my distaste." I mumble the last part under my breath, knowing very well that they can still hear me clearly.

"Ha, ha, ha. Dear Isabella, would you like to be changed?" I nodded, "I would, and its not like I have the choice. I really don't know why you would ask." I asked trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes and yawning at the end.

Aro's tinkling laughter filled the large room before I was grabbed again by the silent order. I bit my lip to keep in the cry of pain when I'm slammed into the stone wall with too much force. The two gray cloaked figured are pinning to the stone with and iron grip.

"Good, good Isabella. This will hurt a lot." His smile would have been infectious if it weren't so sadistic. Slowly he made his way over to me with pain reflecting in his milky ancient eyes.

When his papery skin made contact with my neck, I immediately tilted it to the other side for better access. I squeezed my eye's and mouth shut, mostly to keep shuttering from his frosty touch and the other so I don't have to see myself get bitten.

The feel of his teeth in me, are like daggers piercing hot butter. I can feel the pulling sensation as he takes a drink from me. Finally, his dagger are removed the delicate skin of my neck but I'm still head against my will to the wall.

Without a floor to crumble to, my fight will be non-existent so I let the fire consume me and jam my mouth shut locking my jaw in place. They won't get the pleasure of hearing my pain, I forbade it.

With the fire help, more daggers are gnashing at me. Breaking my bones and twisting them, putting them back to-  
gether to do it again. The world around me is lost, the only thing my eyes can see is every inch of my brain played out like a beautiful tune with a haunting tale.

I lost track of time as the fire and knives got sharper, they got acute to where it hurt the most and made it grew even stronger. My heart is beating in a pained symphony to the damage being done in my body.

With my teeth scraping against each other I make no move to scream or whimper. Just the occasional hiss coming through my grinding teeth. I can feel my close becoming tighter, I don't really know why.

The sudden rush of cool air against my stomach makes me shiver in pleasure. Giving me the strength I needed, I fight harder with the uphill battle. I'll be strong for everyone I know, everyone I need, its the right thing to do.

The fire dissipated from my fingertips, the tips of my toes, the peak of my head. It came rolling in like white water rapids on a rampage. When it finally reached my chest, it all became clear where it was headed.

I swung my head back, effectively knocking myself out. My black oblivion was nothing short of fantastic, it was like a veil of my whole life put into a dream taking the outside world away from me. I was disconnected from my body.

Finally away from pain, I let myself float through the room, collecting overbearing amounts of information from every living thing. I could now speak Italian, French, American, and many more fluently.

Coming back to my body, I sucked in a large gust of air to satisfy my lungs. Scanning the dark room, my gaze landed on a shocked looking Aro. His face showed awe, as well as many others. I wondered why, but didn't ask.

Instead I practiced the moves I'd learned from the guard's heads. I flipped my legs back, landing on the wall and bringing my arms together effectively making the guards collide and let go of my arms.

I sprinted across the wall, kicking the door open and flipped to the ground running as fast as my legs could carry me out the front door. It was pitch black outside when I left Volterra, I left it all behind without a second glance or thought about it.

With my throat burning, I ran into the nearest forest and tuned out my mind of escape. I let my ears, eyes and nose take over. I ran straight through to an appetizing scent I knew to be bear. Venom pooled in my mouth, coating my tongue in its tangyness.

When I reached my destination, I saw the large bear searching for food. I shimmied up a tree and crouched on a branch watching my prey. My muscles were coiled and ready to spring at any moment.

Finally it let its guard down and turned its back to me, I took that opportunity and sprang. I latched my small marble fingers to its neck and snapped it to the side, the loud '_CRACK_' and the now limp body gave me over to my senses.

I made a small incision with my teeth and drank every last drop. The warm liquid coated my throat making me hiss in pleasure. When I was done, I buried the carcass and scanned my body of any blood.

Pleased that I didn't find any, I licked my lips and tracked down the nearest airport. I scanned through all of the gifts of the guards I'd gained and made myself invisible. Picking up my hand to make sure, I quickly ran into the already loading plane.

I held my breath, I didn't want to drink human blood. I didn't even know where the plane was going, but I needed to get out of Italy. If I know how Aro works, he'll want me and I refuse to go back there until he forgets I even exist.

As soon as we landed, I knew we were in Tokyo. Its flashy lights and high tech streets and buildings. I smiled, ready to begin a new life here. I remained invisible streaking through the city to find what I would need to live here.

* * *

**Review?! Please? lmfao, I really want to know if this is good or not (: PLEASE DON'T HESITATE ON YOUR OPINIONS I took critism good ;D**


	2. It's been awhile

**Disclaimer! Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own shit and neither do you! ;D jk, but SM DOES, hip hip I want me some Jazzy ;/ Italics is a song (: its called Bury your head by Saosin, its really good LISTEN TO IT? (:**

* * *

**It's been awhile**

* * *

**BPOV**

17 years LATER (:

_Bury your head,  
Bury your head,_

Here I stood, in front of a large castle that had crumbled to the ground with only a feeling and my saved up money to go on. I must have been insane in a past life, that's the only explanation I can give myself but I'll stick with it.

_I was feeling fine, you'll be coming clean tonight And I'll be falling down with you once again Call me your valentine, call me once tonight And I haven't said it's okay_

The deed to the large thing was sticking out of my back pocket and the supplies lined the front wall. I'd been staying in a cheap motel until I could got my supplies. I sighed, shook my head and ran at vampire speed to my new project.

_The things you said, I'm rehearsing them,  
The things you said, I'm rehearsing them,_

First, I repaired the roof the floors and the walls. Making them as sturdy as could be, even my marble body could barely penetrate the walls, only leaving chips in my full forced wakes.

When I was finished with the outside, I started on repairing and painting the rooms. With 5 libraries, one of which was attached to my bedroom. My bedroom had an ocean theme, like you were submerged under water.

_They went back on us (Closed eyes rolled back couldn't step it up)  
I could know when to come on to it It's the thought that emerges (Take back couldn't step it up)  
I could never love the ion vein_

The guest bedrooms were creme and red, black and red, or purple and cream. Each color scheme had its own floor. When the painting was done, I fixed up the bathroom, plumbing and vent systems.

When I got finished with those things, I stocked the shelves of the libraries. With the books I'd collected over the years it was enough to fill every one of my libraries. I smiled proud of collecting books work.

_Bury your head, and the child smashed you down And the psalms will soon recall me again Fall down below I'll sleep tonight when you're okay And I haven't said it's okay_

My family room, even though I'll probably never have family, was the second largest room in the house. It had a large white grand piano that sat in the corner. An in home movie theater, complete with every video game system I could find and an huge surround system.

_The things you said, I'm rehearsing them,  
The things you said, I'm rehearsing them,_

With restoring the whole house, it took me about a month. It was a job well done though so I didn't think too much into it. The last touches were a large maze-like garden that would make anyone envious and led into the surrounding forest.

_They went back on us (Closed eyes rolled back couldn't step it up)  
I could know when to come on to it It's the thought that emerges (Take back couldn't step it up)  
I could never love the ion vein_

I sighed and lathered shampoo in my hair, breathing in the scent of familiar strawberries and water. I dried off quickly, pulling on a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt with some flip flops.

_They have been the ones who've seen enough This is what you call love?_

I left my hair down and curled the ends, adding a little bit of eyeliner and mascara to make my eyes stand out a little bit more. When I was done, I pulle do my familiar lab coat for the hospital and made my way to my garage.

_They stole my lies,  
Sold right and all,  
They wandered around and round my mouth,  
They stole my lie,  
Sold right and all,  
(Stole it all, Stole it all,  
They have been the ones who've seen enough_

Besides my books, my cars were my favorite part of living forever. I had four 911 Porsche Turbo's, green, yellow, red, and black. Two Audi's, black and silver, and my hummer that I loved to drive. It was hot pink with silver flower accents.

I smiled as my engine purred to life with all of its power. I put my foot of led tot he petal and peeled out of the driveway and down the road to work. Vampires and speed were like bread and butter, they just go together hand in hand.

_They went back on us (Closed eyes rolled back couldn't step it up)  
I could know when to come on to it It's the thought that emerges (Take back couldn't step it up)  
I could never love the ion vein  
You'll be coming clean tonight_

Working at a hospital wasn't at all hard, I learned to control myself a long time ago. I wasn't even 20 years old too,  
it was convenient because over the years, restoring my castle didn't put too much of a dent in my pocket. It was a hefty price though. I also just loved working and helping people, and thanks to my vampire senses, I could do just that.

* * *

**HIhiHI, Should I do like a different POV next chapter? Or just stick with Bella's? Do you like it so far? I wrote this chapter 3 times XD I really hope you like it, but if not. TELL ME HOW TO MAKE IT BETTER, YES?! ;D Review lovely people, Review until your fingers hurt xD and I will kiss them better? EW, I don't know where your fingers have been so no, I'll just give you a brightly colored neon bandaid. (:**


End file.
